Red Capture
by couchpotato565
Summary: Finally a lead on Red john, But jane doesnt think it will follow through. Then Jane gets kidnapped, will the team save him in time? T rating... cuz I m paranoid. now complete
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 So close

It was a regular day at the CBI, Jane had just helped catch one of Red Johns slaves, everyone was pretty proud that they finally had a solid lead on Red John. But Jane wasn't so happy, no Patrick Jane was far from it, he was angry, not at the team or Lisbon, but at himself for catching Red John`s helper, and not the man himself. For he knew that Red Johns 'helper' wouldn't say a word about Red John, he was way too loyal, so when Lisbon and the team invited him out for drinks he of course declined, "Thanks Lisbon, but I`m really tired". "Are you sure Jane it`ll be fun" Lisbon replied with a playful grin, trying to persuade him to come, because Lisbon knew that all Jane was going to do when he got home was blame everything on himself. So she was hoping she could get him to come with the team. "Thanks Lisbon, as much as watching you guys get drunk would be fun I think I'll go home" said Jane with a teasing grin on his face." Alright Jane I'll see you tomorrow" and with that Jane left but little did they know that those words might be the last things they say to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Where`s Jane

It was 8 a.m., and Lisbon was just walking into the CBI unlike the rest of her team she was the only one who didn't have more than one drink the night before. So she wasn't surprised when she was the only one there. Wait a minute, she was never the only one there, some one was always there before that person being Jane. Lisbon was a little worried at first when she didn't see Jane there, but she thought that maybe he was just continuing his depressive stupor. So she just went to her office to do paper work.

Around 9 a.m. is when the rest of the team started showing up. First Cho, who didn't drink too much the night before, but enough to earn himself a hangover, of course he didn't show it though. Then VanPelt, who drank a lot more than Cho and Lisbon so she had a wicked headache when she walked into CBI. Then lastly, Rigsby who drank just as much as VanPelt, so he felt just as crappy. All the members of the team immediately started on paper work when they got in, not seeming to notice the missing consultant.

"VanPelt!" Lisbon called, with a groan VanPelt walked over to Lisbon's office. "Ya Boss" VanPelt replied tying to sound cheerful. "Have you by chance seen Jane?" "No boss, I haven't" VanPelt replied with a small grimace at the boss's loud voice. '_No wonder this morning the bullpen was missing its usual noisy climate, probably due to the absence of the rowdy consultant. Now that she thought of it most of the fun days at the CBI were because of Jane, she hoped he was okay' _VanPelt thought. Lisbon noticed the grimace and gave a slight chuckle before apologizing. Once VanPelt left, with a feeling of guilt tugging at her heart for not noticing the consultant`s absence, Lisbon became even more worried about Jane he never was 2 hours late. After much debate Lisbon finally decided to call him, but all she got was his voicemail. This worried her even more, but she knew that if she started a full blown search like she wanted, and he ended up just being at home lying in bed he would never let her hear the end of it. So she decided she'd wait till lunch and if he still wasn't there she would tell Hightower.

After a couple hours of mindless paper work, which consisted mostly of complaints about Jane, Rigsby invited her to lunch with the team. "Sure Rigsby I'd love to go", "Alright boss we're going to be at the diner across the street". Just as Rigsby was about to leave Lisbon said "Rigsby has Jane come in yet." "No boss I haven't seen him since yesterday…Why?" Rigsby said confused. Lisbon sighed "I guess I better tell Hightower." "Tell Hightower what boss?" Rigsby was becoming agitated and confused by the boss`s lack of communication which didn't help his hangover. "I better tell Hightower that Jane… is missing"

**A/N: Should I continue? If it sucks tell me cuz i'm a new writer and i want to know, but dont be too harsh : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Red John

(While Lisbon and the team are at the bar)

On his way home Jane decided to stop off at the local liquor store to pick up a bottle of jack Daniels. He usually didn't drink, but tonight he just wanted to go home and drink himself to sleep. Once home Jane threw his keys on the kitchen table, and was just setting the whiskey bottle down when the light in the kitchen flickered on, and a calm voice said "well hello Patrick. "At the sound of the voice Jane spun around only to come face to face with Red John himself. At first he was speechless, but then anger and hatred flared in his eyes, as he said, almost in the same calm voice, but with a threatening hint "what do you want!" not showing the least bit of fear. Red John just chuckle like it was obvious "well I'm here for you Patrick, you know to catch up, see how you've been." "Oh really" Patrick sneered "well I've been doing great, how about you?" His sarcastic tone was evident, but it was only a distraction, what he really was trying to do was carefully extract his phone from his back pocket without Red John noticing. However, Red John always seemed to be two steps ahead of Jane. "Oh and don't even think about calling your lady friend…what's her name? Ah yes Teresa… wouldn't want to drag her into this, now would we." "You leave her out of this" Patrick said, while replacing his phone, he was trying to hide the desperation in his voice, but Red John caught it. "My, my, my does someone have a crush on a certain CBI agent, that would be a shame I sure wouldn't want to have to take her away too," Red John replied with an almost diabolical smile. While Red John was talking Patrick was slowly creeping his way towards the frying pan sitting on his stove. When Red John finished his cruel remark Patrick flung the frying pan at him, not necessarily trying to hit him directly, but to get close enough to distract him, for Red John was blocking his escape route. But as soon as Patrick tried to run past him, Red John pulled out his knife and plunged it into Jane's side before he reached the exit. As Red John pulled the blade from Patrick's side with a sickening smile, all Jane could do was stare as blood started to gush from his wound. Red John just smiled as the famous Patrick Jane fell to his knees as the blood loss and pain caused his legs to fail him. Before the blackness took him, Jane only thought about one thing… Teresa Lisbon.

**A/N: sorry this isnt longer. I actually wrote like half of this story a couple days ago and now im just making tweaks cuz i wrote it sorta fast**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Red John Has Jane?

Teresa Lisbon was worried sick, you'd think she wouldn't care that her annoying consultant was missing, but she did. He may be obnoxious, but he is also kind and gentle when he wants to be or she really needs it. Some could say she was just really good friends with him, but her and her team new better; she wanted to become more that just friend with Patrick Jane. So as she drove to Jane's house on Hightower orders with Cho and Rigsby all she could do was feel guilty. She was sure all of this was her fault that she should have insisted that Jane come with her for drinks, but she knew better. She knew that this kind of thinking would not help Jane, she couldn't dwell on her thoughts much longer though, for Cho's voice soon brought her out of her thoughts." Boss we're here" Cho stated casting a worried glance at Lisbon seeing as she didn't respond the first time he said it. This time though she look up at the home of their consultant and said, "Let's go." As everyone stepped out of the car they could only be amazed at the sheer beauty of Jane's home. There was a light blue, wooden porch with a sitting area that nicely complimented the white two story house; even though they couldn't see the backyard they could only guess that it too was quite beautiful. Having been to Jane`s house before, Lisbon knew that the outside of the house was quite different from the inside. When you thought about it, it was almost like Jane`s personality, a happy façade on the outside, that only hid the true sadness on the inside. As they finally remembered why they were there, they're astonishment soon turned into looks of determination as they slowly opened the unlocked door. Everything looked as normal as could be, considering there was practically no furniture except for the bare necessities, that soon came to an end as they walked into the kitchen. The first thing they noticed was the giant pool of blood that stained the white tiles, at first all they could do was stare as thought of what could have happened to their friend swam through their minds. Of course Cho was the first to break the silence, "let's check the rest of the house before jumping to conclusions" Cho commanded seeming to read everyone's thoughts. Hearing Cho`s words, Lisbon quickly pushed down the feeling of fear that arose inside of her at the sight of the blood and surveyed her surroundings. From what she`d seen so far, she knew that outside of the kitchen there was two hallways one that continued in both directions, and the second one led into the living room, where the front door and stairs were ."Good idea Cho, Rigsby you take the left corridor, Cho you take the right, and I'll go upstairs" said Lisbon quickly taking command." Got it Boss" Cho and Rigsby said in unison as they went their separate ways. As everyone slowly went through the house you could hear the banging of doors before "Clear" was yelled. Soon Lisbon was at the master bedroom, as she slowly opened the door she could feel a chill go up her spine. At first she wondered why she all of a sudden was scared but that soon was answered, once she entered the room she let out an audible gasp before she called Rigsby and Cho. There on the wall was a fresh red John Smiley face, it seemed as though red John had painted over the old one that had stained the wall. As Cho and Rigsby entered, they too were taken aback, but soon they all collected their bearings and started looking around. Although there really wasn't much to look at, the room was pretty much bare all except for a lone mattress on the floor. After they looked upstairs they retreated back down stairs not wanting to look at the gruesome reminder upstairs any longer than necessary. Once downstairs, Lisbon and Cho took a closer look at the kitchen, while Rigsby called in the crime scene. Like the rest of the house it was almost empty except for what was absolutely needed, the entire kitchen itself was white with accents of black. The part of the team that was friends with Patrick took all these things into account, but the CBI part of the team immediately looked for clues. After overlooking the blood they could see a whiskey bottle on the counter next to a set of car keys. Then in the corner they could see a frying pan on the floor by the refrigerator. It didn't look like much of a struggle happened there, so they decided to wait outside for the forensic team. Lisbon may not have known much, but what she did know was that the man she possibly loved could be seriously injured, and that Red John had him.

**A/N: Hope you liked it… oh, and before I forget reviews decide whether Jane lives or dies! JK that would be messed up, but I still love your reviews : D**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4 What do you want?

As Jane slowly gained consciousness he was very aware of the binds cutting into his wrists and ankles. Before he could even register why, a giant wave of pain slammed into him, seeming to radiate from his side, he tried to put his hands over the wound but remembered that his wrist were bound. That's when everything from the past day came crashing down. He remembered the tough case at the CBI and Lisbon inviting him for drinks, and then Red John kidnapping him while stabbing him in the process. After taking a deep breath Jane decided to assess his injuries, from what he could tell, other than his stab wound he only had a few scrapes and bruises, Red John had even taken the time to bandage his most serious injury to prevent him from bleeding out, but Patrick knew that was only because Red John needed Patrick alive for whatever reason. You would think he would be scared, but he wasn't, the only feeling he could feel was hatred and Love. Hatred for red John, and love for Teresa Lisbon because he knew she would find him. Some might think he had false hope, but he didn't, you see after his first encounter with Red John he had bought a phone for emergencies only, which was currently strapped to his ankle. With that knew knowledge Jane decided to survey his surroundings for the first time. From what he could tell he was in an abandoned warehouse, to his left was a large set of double doors that looked to be locked from the outside. Then to the right was a much smaller door that you needed a key to unlock, which he guessed is how red John got him here. Directly in front of him was a wall with about four or five shelves attached to it, stacked in top of them was what seemed to be supplies for an auto shop. He guessed that this used to be a repair shop that probably got closed down. Since he couldn't turn around he could only assume that behind him was the door that led to the store part of the repair shop where customers paid and waited for their cars. he assumed that red John would make his entrance through that door, and not two seconds after he thought that the man of his nightmares himself walked in through the door behind Jane." Patrick Jane, how nice of you to finally return from the land of dreams, although I doubt they were pleasant, word around town is that you have nightmares every night because of me… Is that true? How touching"

"Well I`m glad someone's enjoying them" Patrick replied sarcastically

"Now, Now Patrick no need for sarcasm I just brought you here to talk?"?

"About what?" Patrick said feigning confusion even though he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb you know what I mean, I want to know about all the evidence your team has on me."

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Because let's just say where ever they're being kept won't be a standing structure for long." Red John replied with a sly grin, so I'll say again… WHERES…THE…EVIDENCE JANE!"

The second those words left Red Johns mouth he knew Jane would never tell him anything for one it would be totally disloyal and two, the more important reason, Lisbon kept all the Red John files in her office and a set of back- up copies at her house. He also knew that if Red John did destroy those building the chances of Lisbon being inside them were very high. Once his decision was made Patrick looked red John Straight in the eye and said.

"I…will… NEVER…tell…you..where the evidence is…EVER! With every word Jane said the hatred and defiance in them grew stronger.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to force it out of you" Red John stated with a devious grin.

**A/N: Plz review if you think i should keep going**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Of Course We`ll Find Jane!

After Jane's house was processed everyone headed back to headquarters. Driving back to CBI the car was blanketed in silence as everyone thought about Jane. Cho was remembering all the times Jane cheered the team up after a real hard case, sometimes he would just sense people were down, and he would try to make them happy. Cho also knew that Jane paid special attention to Lisbon's mood so he could somehow make her smile, he was glad someone made his boss happy. Meanwhile Rigsby was remembering all the times Jane had given him really good advice or brought him one of his favorite snacks. Lisbon, on the other hand, was trying not to remember those thing, she didn't want to break down in front of her team they needed her to be strong, and so did Jane.

When everyone walked into the bullpen, VanPelt looked at them expectantly, seeing their down cast eyes she immediately looked away. Trying to hide her tears as she too remembered all the good times she had shared with Jane.

Noticing her teams somber mood, Lisbon called a team meeting, once everyone was assembled she said, "All right everyone what do we know so far".

"We know, from Jane's credit card transactions, that he stopped by local liquor store and bought the bottle of whiskey, which we found on his counter", stated Cho.

"Okay, what else?"

" After that we think Jane went home placed everything on the counter and was then confronted or attacked by Red John, and it looks like Jane fought back with the frying pan, but we don't think he actually injured Red John because there was no blood on the frying pan, the blood we found on the floor was Jane's, which we suppose means he tried to escape but was injured before he got far", added Rigsby, his voice getting softer at the end as he remembered all the blood they found on the floor.

"Any finger prints on the frying pan to solidify Rigby's theory about Jane fighting back"

"Well, while you were gone I sent the finger prints you sent me to the lab, and they just came back a little bit ago, they were all Jane's, so I guess he did fight back" VanPelt added with a little smile, glad that Jane was brave enough to fight back.

A momentary silence took over the bullpen as everyone thought over their findings. Rigsby then interrupted the silence with an idea, "Maybe we should check his desk or something?"

" What do you think we`ll find?", questioned VanPelt.

"Who knows its Jane we`re talking about it could be anything!"

"Rigby's right, besides we don't have anything better, Cho check his desk", ordered Lisbon.

"Got it boss", said Cho as he walked over to Jane's desk. After a little lock jiggling from Cho, Jane's desk drawer sprang open. As Cho sifted through the drawer everyone watched on anxiously. The tension was only broken when Cho exclaimed, "there are two envelopes here one says 'The Team' the other says 'Lisbon'"

"Ok Cho open up the one that says team on it", said Lisbon.

"It says:

Dear Team,

If anything happens to me I want you guys to know that you have become more than just colleagues to me, you`ve become family. I know some may say I don't treat you like family, but I do, in my own way. Since you guys are like the family I never had I want you to know you are all in my will; also please take care of my couch.

P.S. STOP looking in my desk! ( ; "

As Cho was reading the letter everyone's eyes shined a little brighter with unshed tears while they thought about Jane's words. They couldn't help but smile a little at the ending of his letter, it was so Jane.

"Alright Cho read the next one", said Lisbon, breaking the silence that had come over the team. After sharing a meaningful glance with Rigsby and VanPelt, Cho replied "No boss I think you should open this by yourself"

"Why?", questioned Lisbon

"Because we all know you and Jane shared something special" Cho replied with a slight smile, something you didn't see every day.

After giving her team grateful looks, Lisbon went inside her office and locked the door. Once seated Lisbon opened the envelope with shaking hands, it read:

_Dear Lisbon,_

_ You may not realize it sometime, but you mean a lot to me, I`m not quite sure what I would do without you. I think it's safe to say you've changed me into a better man, a man who's not as hell-bent on revenge as he used to be, and I thank you for that. I know I probabky don't seem very grateful when I 'annoy the hell out of you' as you call it, but that's just how I am, and somehow your still friends with me, another reason I thank you, because like I said before I don't think I'd be the person I am today without you. So I want you to know if something ever happens to me… I Love You. If for some reason I won't be ever be able to say it to you in person, well then I'm sorry, you deserve so much better than that. Now If I'm just missing then remember this number 333-0951. If I'm correct about being held against my will I think it would be best if you didn't call that number, but I'm sure you'll find some way to find me. _

_P.S. You really need to STOP looking in my desk! _

By the time Lisbon was finished with the letter, tears were streaming down her face. Even so, she couldn't help but laugh a little through her tears at the comical ending Jane wrote for his letter. Now all she had to do was look into that number. Before she could do that she needed to dry her tears, and clean up her face she probably looked like a mess. She didn't want her team to see her like that, she didn't want them to see that she had broken down from all the emotion and stress, she was, as Jane would say, too proud for that. Once she was sure she looked decent enough, she called for VanPelt, "VanPelt come into my office".

"Yeah boss", VanPelt replied, coming into Lisbon's office.

"I need you to find out as much info as you can on the number 333-0951"

"Got it boos… Do you think we`ll find Jane boss?", VanPelt added sheepishly.

"Of course we`ll find Jane… we have to"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: LOVED the season finale, can't wait for the next season. Even though Red John is gone I'm still gonna use him in my story.**

Ch. 7 Hope

"Come on Mr. Jane I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall, you haven't made a sound in quite a while", goaded Red John.

So far Red John had been torturing Jane for over an hour, but Jane hadn't said a word, he hadn't even screamed, even though the pain was almost unbearable. First he started with emotional torture, forcing Jane to relive the demise of his family. Soon he moved on to physical torture when emotional torture didn't get him the reaction he wanted. Jane merely stared at the wall behind Red john, tuning out his words with thoughts of Lisbon, still without making a sound. He hoped Lisbon had found his letter by now, he didn't think he would be able to stand the pain any longer, even though red john missed all his vital organs it still hurt a lot, add that to the torture and you'd think all Jane could feel was pain.

At this moment Red john was continuing to beat the crap out of him, but he abruptly stopped, which caused Jane to finally look at him. Even though Jane couldn't see much out of his swollen eyes, he could still make out Red Johns smiling red mask, it almost resembled that of a clown, but was more sinister. From what he could tell since red johns back was turned from him, he seemed to be pulling a table over to where Jane was tied up. Once he saw the items that occupied that table he wished he immediately wished he hadn't. On Red johns table were various objects ranging from small toothpick like devices to large kitchen cutlery.

"Ah I see you've noticed my presents, and yes they are all for you," said red john sarcastically, noticing Jane staring. Jane answered by promptly returning his gaze back to the wall.

"Come now Patrick, don't be like that… It'll be fun, I mean aren't new toys always fun," Patrick simply kept his gaze fixed on the wall in response.

"With my presents in mind I'll ask you again Patrick, where is the evidence?" Red Johns voice just hinting at his frustration. Instead of continuing his staring contest with the wall, Jane smirked, just to annoy Red John. However, his smile soon turned into a grimace as Red John grabbed a small kitchen knife and plunged it into Jane`s thigh. Still, Jane would not give red john the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

For hours this routine continued, Red john would ask a question, Jane wouldn't answer, and would in turn get to try out one of red johns 'toys'. So far Red john had used 10 out of 20 of his devices, starting from the smallest and going larger. Jane was able to get through most of it in a daze; he stopped paying attention to the questions a long time ago. He tried not to focus on the pain, he tried to think of all the good memories with the team, Lisbon especially, he even thought about his wife and child. Sadly he was brought out of his comforting distraction when Red John mentioned Lisbon. He tried not to show that it affected him, but Red John caught the worry and fear in his eyes.

"It seems I've struck a nerve, interesting, what in the world could that mean?…." Jane could feel his ager boil to the surface as he saw Red John pause as if he was actually contemplating the question.

"…. It could be that you have a crush, seeing as I've only mentioned her name twice and both times I got interesting reactions."

Even though Jane's anger was about to explode he quickly schooled his face to blankness, he knew Red John was just trying to get into his head, and by showing his emotions when Lisbon was mentioned he was giving Red John more leverage. He thought he would be able to just tune out Red Johns words in hope that he would think his tactic wasn't working, but Jane just couldn't silence the worries and fears that swarmed through his head at Red John`s words.

" I mean maybe I've been taking the wrong approach here, maybe I need to go after the lead agent on the case instead of the annoying consultant," Red John continue, trying to keep the victorious smirk off his face as he watched Jane try to not focus on his words.

" Yes, maybe I should do that, " Red John concluded; acting as if he were deciding on what to do over the weekend instead of kidnap a senior agent. Red John was about to continue his line of thinking, when a sound they both heard silenced him. When Jane heard this sound he could feel hope surge through his body, Red John on the other hand actually felt fear, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

**A/N: sorry about the long update wait. I`ll try to update sooner this time**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

While VanPelt checked out the number Jane mentioned in his letter, Lisbon reread Jane`s letter to see if she missed anything the first time she read it. To her disappointment the letter did not hold a hidden clue, but she didn't cry as hard as she did the first time she read it. Once she finished the letter and wiped away her tears, Lisbon started on some paperwork to distract her worried mind. Right when she was about to put pen to paper, VanPelt came bursting through her door with a smile that was as wide as Texas. Lisbon was so startled by VanPelts abrupt entrance she almost fell out of her chair, but immediately righted herself at the sight of VanPelts expression.

"What is it VanPelt? Lisbon asked hope evident in her voice"

"Boss I've got a lead on the number you gave me it's a…" Before VanPelt could finish her exciting spew of information, Lisbon cut her off.

"Wait a minute VanPelt why don't you just wait until I assemble the team, that way you can tell everyone your lead a the same time."

A little disappointed that she didn't get to finish delivering her good news, but glad that she got to tell the rest of the team, VanPelt replied " Good idea boss"

"Alright then lets go," and with that Lisbon got up from her desk and promptly exited her office with VanPelt. Upon entering the bullpen Lisbon immediately called for the attention of her team, "Alright everyone VanPelt has got a lead for us, listen up." She then nodded, indicating to VanPelt to reveal her lead.

"Okay everyone the number Jane wrote in Lisbon's letter was registered under Jane's name and the phone company was able to tell me that it has never been used, but it is currently on," VanPelt said with a smile, glad that she was able to deliver such a great lead.

"Okay, VanPelt get a location on Jane's phone, Cho, Rigsby suit up, we leave as soon as VanPelt gets the number," ordered Lisbon.

"Got it boss" Cho and Rigsby replied.

While Rigsby and Cho went to get their gear VanPelt came back with the location of Jane's phone.

"What's the location VanPelt"

"Its an abandoned auto-repair shop on Washington street," replied VanPelt

Fortunately Cho and Rigsby had walked in just before VanPelt had given the address so Lisbon didn't have to repeat it to them. " Good job VanPelt, Rigsby, Cho you ready to go?"

"Yes boss," replied Cho.

"Same here boss," added Rigsby.

Seeing the disappointed look on VanPelts face Lisbon said with a smile, " come on VanPelt are you coming or not, suit up."

"Got it boss," VanPelt replied happily.

Once the entire team was suited up they got into the SUV and headed to the location. On the ride there the excitement and hope in the air caused everyone to stay silent. They were all brought out of their thoughts when the SUV came to a silent halt outside of the auto-repair shop.

As everyone exited the vehicle they scanned the repair shop and its surrounding area for impending danger. The team didn't notice anything dangerous or odd about the building, but there was a heavy silence in the air around the structure, the kind of unnerving silence that told one to stay away. In fact it was so silent that when the team shut their car doors it seemed twice as loud as it should have, causing the entire team to flinch. Once the noise finished echoing off the shops walls, the team looked around the property again just to make sure they were the only ones who heard the loud noise.

After seeing they were in no immediate danger Lisbon spoke, "Okay VanPelt I want you to call the local hospital and have medics standing but just in case, and tell them to come with their sirens off we wouldn't want Red John hearing us approach, while Cho, Rigsby, and I check out the perimeter to see how many exits there are, and hopefully get a look inside to see if well need back up, then we'll regroup by the car to form a plan when were done."

"On it boss," replied VanPelt, while she dialed the hospital.

While VanPelt talked on the phone Lisbon, Cho, and Rigsby took a long look at the store so they could soak up all the details they could before they checked out the perimeter. From what they could tell the building looked like any other auto repair shop except for the fact it obviously hadn't been used for quite some time. The sign was dirty and some of the letters had fallen off while others were hanging on for dear life, on top of that almost the entire surface of the shop was rusted. Under the sign they could see the filthy windows of the shop part of the property, where people paid and waited for their damaged cars to be repaired, but since the windows were so dirty they couldn't see much inside. Sadly that was about all they could see, they could only guess that on the side of the building was the garage entrance and there was probably a backdoor too, but they would have to make sure when they did there perimeter check.

Once everyone got a good look at the shop Lisbon addressed Cho and Rigsby, "alright, Cho and Rigsby, I want you guys too take the left side of the shop while I'll take the right, then when we get to the back we'll tell each other our findings and try to get a look inside, got it?"

"On it Boss," Cho replied his face showing nothing but determination to find his friend.

"Same here," added Rigsby, mirroring Cho's expression, but with a touch of fear, with the thought of what they what might find in the warehouse.

With a nod to her teammates, they began searching for exits and counting the ones they found. On Lisbon's side she found the garage entrance, and at the very top of the garage door she could see one large window, but it would be too high for them to look through. On Cho and Rigby's side, they noticed there weren't any door but there was a window, and it would be just high enough for them to look through. Just in case Red John was in the warehouse Cho and Rigsby decided to crouch and go under the window so they wouldn't be seen, once they past the window they met up with Lisbon at the back of the auto-shop. At the back there was a set of double doors that didn't looked locked, but they knew Red John probably had them locked from the inside.

"Alright guys what did you find," whispered Lisbon to Rigsby and Cho.

Cho was the first to answer, "we found a window but that was about it"

"Did you take a look inside?"

"No we decided to wait for you," answered Cho

"Good ideas, that way we can all see what's inside"

"What about VanPelt," Rigsby questioned quietly, always wondering about his secret crush.

"I'm gonna need her to take care of the medics, and she knows to wait for us to come back before she does anything"

"Okay, what did you find boss," Rigsby inquired

"Not much there was a garage but I don't think well get in through there the gears for it are probably rusted through, there also were some windows but there to high up for us to look through, I think our best bet is the window you guys found and this backdoor," answered Lisbon.

"Should we look through that window now boss?" Cho asked, his expression showing anxiousness, something that rarely happened.

"Yes, lets head over to that window", and with that Lisbon, Cho, and Rigsby went to the side of the shop and crouched around the window.

"Alright on the count of three we all look through the window, but try to show as little of your self as possible," said Lisbon whispering her command.

"Got it boss," Rigsby and Cho whispered back.

"Okay 1..2.. 3," at three the trio peeked over the edge of the window to get a look inside, but what they saw almost made them want to look away. Inside they could see Jane tied to a chair while Red John talked to him, although they couldn't hear Red John they could only guess that what he was saying wasn't nice, but Jane seemed completely unaffected. Red John on the other hand looked nervous, he kept pacing while he was talking to Jane, but he didn't seem to notice that he was doing it. That was about all they could tell when it came to what Red John was feeling, since his bloody mask hid his face, but the situation itself wasn't what made the trio want to look away it was what Jane looked like that did.

On Jane's face they could see many cuts, some had stopped bleeding while others hadn't, on top of that one of his eyes was badly swollen along with his jaw. Sadly that was only his face, on his chest there were long gashes, and his shirt was ripped and almost completely soaked with blood.

Then there were his legs, luckily there didn't seem to be too much damage here, there was one rip there where it looked like Red John had stabbed him, which had stopped bleeding, but had managed to stain half of his right pant leg with blood. It looked like Jane would be in a lot of pain, but his face remained blank like he didn't feel it at all, they were surprised he was even conscious right now.

Once they had finished categorizing their friend's injuries they tore their eyes away from Jane to see if Red john had any weapons or accomplices. From what they could tell the only weapons he had were on a table right by Jane, and some of them had already been used because they were covered in blood, probably on Jane. As for accomplices, there didn't seem to be any, it just looked like it was Red John and Jane.

After they got a good look at the inside of Jane prison they all ducked back under the window, and made there way around the shop to the front. At the front they could see VanPelt talking to a paramedic, but when she saw Lisbon and the guys she excused herself from the conversation and ran up to them.

"Did you guys find anything," VanPelt asked anxiously. At first they all just looked at each other, trying to decide who would tell her what they found.

Rigsby was the first to speak, " we found a back door and a window which we used to get a look inside, from what we could tell there was only a few weapons and no accomplices"

"What about Jane?"

Rigsby hesitated before he decided to just tell VanPelt she deserved to know, "truth be told he doesn't look good, he's got multiple cuts, stab wounds, and bruises, not to mention his swollen face."

At first VanPelt didn't say anything, but then she spoke, "Okay thanks for the update, the medics have agreed to stand by until they're needed, and I wasn't sure if I should call back up so I waited for you…. Everything gonna work out fine," she said this with determination, but they could see her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"Of course it is" Lisbon answered, her voice full of conviction, but she too had her doubts about how thing would turn out, but she immediately pushed them away. If she let her doubts fill her mind she might start believing them, and right now she needed to think positive, because if she didn't she knew her tears would fall, again.

Oddly the rest of the team were having the same thought, though not as strong, which caused the air to be filled with a thoughtful silence, but it was soon broken.

"Alright guys I thin its time we went in, Since the backdoor is locked from the inside why don't we all just go in through the entrance to the shop part, Ill go first then Cho, then VanPelt, and then Rigsby."

"No Problem boss, were on it," VanPelt replied.

"Alright lets go," Lisbon commanded, already walking towards the entrance, the rest of the team promptly followed. When the team go to the door they all got into their order, then Lisbon checked to see if the door was unlocked, it wasn't. After receiving the lock picking tools from Cho Lisbon Unlocked the door, she then nodded to her team and barged through the door. With there guns drawn the team scanned the room for impending danger, they didn't see any danger. The only thing in the room were an old counter with a rusted cashier and a few chairs, but they didn't look any closer as they quickly moved on once they were sure no one else was in the room.

Next was the door that led to the warehouse, also the place where Jane was being held. They all took their place and then Lisbon gave another nod and they burst through the second door. The second they were through the door they pointed their guns at red John and said "Freeze CBI Hands in the air"

"Sorry, that's not how thing are going to work today" Red John replied with a smirk. The reason for Red Johns cunning remark was he was holding Jane around the waste while his other hand held a knife to Jane's throat. Lisbon and the team kept their weapons raised to act like it didn't effect them, but having there friend held at knife-point by a crazed serial killer certainly did affect them.

A/N : sorry about the wait had some writers block please review to tell me how ive done


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Let Him Go!

(During the team's arrival at the warehouse)

The sound that they heard wasn't a loud noise; in fact they barely heard it in the first place. Even so, Red John and Jane could still tell the sound was a car door shutting. Which could only mean one thing… someone was here.

" Well it seems your CBI team is more capable of finding you after all," stated Red John, masking his fear with a smirk. In reply Jane kept his unwavering gaze on the wall, he didn't want Red John to see just how hopeful his teams arrival had made him.

" It seems there's always someone there to save you nowadays, isn't there Patrick? Unlike your family, no one was there to save them, not even you."

Contrary to Red John's hopes Jane still would not tear his eyes away from the wall, but Red Johns words still hurt like a physical blow.

As Red John continued his barrage of insults, could just see out of the corner of his eye three very familiar faces pop-up from under the window to his right. Jane wanted to give them some sign that he had seen them, but he knew that, for sure, would draw Red Johns attention. So with much effort Jane focused, once again, on the wall in front of him, he wouldn't want Red John to see him looking at Lisbon, Cho, and Rigsby, that might destroy whatever they have planned. After a couple minutes Jane decided to glance quickly over to the window to see if the team was still there. Fortunately the window was empty; they probably had left to initiate whatever they were going to do to save him. Sadly Jane wasn't the only one who had noticed he had glanced at an empty window.

" What were you looking at Patrick, it didn't happen to be your…" But before Red John could finish his question there was a loud 'BANG' as the CBI came bursting into the front store. Unfortunately Red john and Jane weren't in that part of the repair shop, which meant red John had enough time to from a plan before the cavalry arrived. Which was probably the reason why Red John had picked that location in the first place.

" I guess our play time has come to an end, because now we have to go to plan B.'

Before Jane could inquire as to what he meant, Red John roughly hauled him to his feet. In Jane's weakened state he was barely able to comprehend what was happening, let alone fight back. So before he knew it Red John had a knife pressed to his throat, and he could do nothing about it. Not seconds after Jane felt the cold metal on his neck, his famous CBI team came bursting through the door.

"Freeze CBI, hands in the air," yelled Rigsby, as soon as his gun was trained in Red John.

" Sorry to disappoint, but that snot how things are gonna work today."

At Red Johns words Jane could see the entire team freeze as they finally noticed the predicament he was in. Jane, being the ever-observant one could see fear flicker across their faces, yet their guns remained focused on Red John.

Jane was surprised he still knew what was going on, in his state he thought he would have passed out long ago, even so Jane could still tell that Lisbon was scared the most. Besides everyone knew that he knew her better than anyone else, which made it all the harder to see her scared.

Finally Lisbon broke the silence that had settled on the room, " put the knife down Red John, its over."

You would think red John would make some defiant remark back, and he did, but he said differently than most. He instead said nothing, he just smiled, like it was a joke, but gradually it got bigger until it was a full-blown serial killer smile. Jane could feel his stomach twist into knots at the thought that someone this crazy was holding him hostage. Jane's thoughts were then interrupted as Red Johns smile soon turned into a laugh, and it wasn't a nice laugh either, no, it was the kind of laugh you had nightmares about, Jane would know.

"This game is far from over miss Lisbon, in fact I think the fun has just begun," red John said, once his laughing fit had subsided.

While red John had been laughing, Lisbon had given her team a discreet nod. Since Lisbon's team had worked under her for so long they all knew what her silent command meant, she wanted them to surround Red John, while Lisbon distracted him. As Jane saw this he couldn't help but be proud of his team and their fearless leader.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lisbon acting as if she were actually interested in his game.

"I mean that you either allow me to leave, or Mr. Jane here gets his throat slashed."

"Okay! Okay! But if you don't mind me asking why did you abduct Jane in the first place," inquired Lisbon. Jane almost smiled at Lisbon's great distracting skills, he obviously taught you well, not that she would ever admit that to him.

"Why miss Lisbon that is a great question, the reason I abducted wonderful Mr. Jane here is because I wanted to ask him if new the whereabouts of my case files."

At this Lisbon became actually interested, "why would you need those?"

"Well you see miss Lisbon your pesky team here was getting a little too close for comfort at apprehending me, and we couldn't have that so, I decided that I needed to destroy all the case files the CBI had on me, but Mr. Jane here decided to have a heart and wont tell me."

Shocked, Lisbon looked at Jane who was barely staying conscious. She was surprised that after everything Red John had done to Jane he still hadn't told him where the files were.

_Why is that? It was probably because he didn't want to loose all the progress they had made on Red John,_ said a little voice in the back of her head.

Then another voice said, _what if he did it because he knew the case files were at her office and home,_ but before she could ponder her questions any longer she was interrupted.

"Maybe you could tell me where they are, but remember Patrick's life could depend on your answer," continued Red John with a smirk. Luckily he still hadn't noticed how the team had slowly surrounded him.

As Lisbon thought about Red Johns words Jane finally spoke up, "don't do it Lisbon, **cough, **you know as well as I do, **cough**, that he'll just kill me any…" Jane was then forced to a stop mid-sentence as Red John pushed his knife a little bit harder into Jane's neck; just enough to cause a blood to trickle down his throat.

"I think it would be best if you didn't talk Mr. Jane," Red John reprimanded, glancing away from Lisbon to give Jane sinister a look. As soon as Lisbon saw the blood sliding down Jane's neck she was quick to answer Red Johns question.

"Alright, alright Ill tell you, just don't hurt him"

At the sound of the desperation in Lisbon's voice red Johns head snapped up to see her face, as a slow smile spread across his face.

"Seems like someone fears for Mr. Jane's life a tad bit more than the others"

At the exact moment that red John had made his 'comment' Lisbon had made eye contact with Cho to signal the take down. The next thing that happened would give Jane and Lisbon nightmares for months, Jane probably even longer. When Cho grabbed Red John from behind he was able to get the knife away from Jane's neck, but he wasn't able to stop Red John from driving the sharp instrument into Jane's lower back instead. Jane's scream of pain echoed throughout the warehouse as Red John quickly but painfully pulled the knife out of his back. That was when Cho finally tackled red John to the floor, with the force of Cho's tackle Red John's bloodied knife clattered to the floor. While Cho read Red John his rights and cuffed him, Lisbon ran to Jane and was just able to catch him as his legs gave out on him.

"Cho get him out of here," commanded Lisbon, referring to the grinning sociopath in cuffs.

"Got it Boss…Come on scumbag," replied Cho, hauling Red John out the door, with a bit more force than necessary.

"VanPelt, Rigsby go get the medics"

"On it Boss," VanPelt replied, dragging Wayne along with her.

Once VanPelt and Rigsby had left, Lisbon looked down at Jane, "Jane stay with me, its going to be okay," reassured Lisbon, trying to hold back tears.

"I knew you would find me… Lisbon… Always knew," gasped Jane acting as if he hadn't heard Lisbon's words at all. At the end of his sentence Jane started coughing as blood loss began to take its toll. Once he was finished he continued, "I… need… you to know…. Something…Lisbon."

"What?" Lisbon whispered, Tears falling down her face as blood started leaking from the corner of his mouth. Jane's face was now pale and sweaty, his eyes were glazed over with pain, and Lisbon guessed, he was on the edge of unconsciousness, but somehow he was able to say those three words.

"I…Love… You," he coughed before he finally succumbed to the darkness. That's when the EMT's finally decided to come to the rescue, where they gently lifted Jane onto a stretcher and wheeled him out to the ambulance.

A/N: Sorry that it took me like forever to update, plz forgive me. And reviews would be nice that way I now how bad I'm doing.. JK =D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so so so so sorry, I know I haven't updated in like three weeks and it's mostly because I went out of town, and because I was having writers block, but I am back, and I hope you like this chapter = )

Ch. 7 Ambulance

As Jane was being loaded onto the stretcher, Lisbon decided to go check up on Cho. She eventually spotted Cho standing next to a squad car with a restrained Red John. As she was speaking, Lisbon was too exhausted to notice Red John quietly unlocking his cuffs with his hidden key. Once his cuffs were unlocked he grabbed Lisbon from behind while simultaneously upholstering her gun, using her as a human shield. In a flash Red John had Lisbon at gunpoint with his other arm wrapped tightly around her neck.

Cho, who had been standing next to Lisbon, drew his gun as soon as he saw what was happening, but Red John merely smiled.

"Agent Cho you should really put that away, it wont save your boss, and neither will negotiating, that doesn't work on me. Besides the only thing I want is for miss Lisbon to die"

Cho, who was trying to stall Red John, replied, "Why do you want Lisbon dead anyway?"

"Because the death of miss Lisbon will absolutely crush Patrick, and I just love making Mr. Jane unhappy," Red John then took the safety off, and cocked Lisbon's weapon.

Lisbon, who had up to that point been masking all of her fear, closed her eyes in anticipation for the gunshot that would bring her to her death.

'BAM!'

The second she heard the gunshot she waited for the inevitable pain that would accompany it, but instead of feeling pain she felt Red Johns arm slide from around her neck. Confused, Lisbon slowly turned around, and there directly behind her laid Red John, with blood rapidly pooling beneath him.

After a moment of staring Tereasa finally looked around, what she saw surprised her even more then what was lying in front of her. Everyone around her still had their guns trained on where Red John used to stand, but when they saw that he was dead they slowly lowered their weapons. Even though their weapons were gone they still hadn't moved from there spots because they had know idea where the shot had come from. There was a heavy silence around everyone, that was only broken when someone softly called her name.

"Tereasa…"

Apparently she wasn't the only one who had heard her name, which caused everyone to turn towards the sound; surprisingly the owner of that shaky voice had been Jane. He was sitting up in his gurney with Rigsby's gun clutched in his shaking hands, still pointing it at where Red John used to stand. Lisbon longed to run and throw her arms around him when saw his eyes, instead of his eyes showing triumph like she though they would they showed pain, concern, and fear, but most of all love. However, she knew she couldn't do that; she had to approach him cautiously because all she needed to do was get the gun away from him.

As Lisbon slowly approached Jane, everyone around them stayed frozen in their spots with there eyes glued to Jane. Jane, who had yet to relinquish the gun, barely noticed Lisbon or anyone else around him, he was too busy gazing blankly at Red Johns body.

He only noticed Lisbon when she lightly tapped him on the shoulder, and said,

"Jane put down the gun, its over." Her voice seemed to snap Jane out of his trance, as he look down at the gun he was holding and slowly lowered it onto the gurney, Lisbon then gently took the weapon from his hands.

Once everyone noticed that the gun was safely in Lisbon's hands they all jumped into action. Cho walked up to Lisbon, his usual mask gone and replaced by concern, and gently took the gun from Lisbon.

"You okay boss?"

"Yes Cho, I'm fine," replied Lisbon never taking her eyes off of Patrick.

Rigby then took his weapon from Cho, casting a worried glance towards Jane and Lisbon, before joining VanPelt to assist her in instructing the local officers on what to do with Red Johns corpse.

Meanwhile Jane, who was still shaking, kept avoiding Lisbon's eyes until she gently grasped his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers. The second he saw the warmth an understanding in her eyes he threw his arms around her, burying his face in her neck as he inhaled her comforting scent, she automatically returned the gesture. They weren't sure how long they embraced each other because in that moment they were the only ones who existed, everyone else just seemed to fade away.

Of course everyone didn't _actually_ fade way they were still there, they just decided to give the couple some privacy, but people couldn't help but stare a little at beautiful moment the two were sharing.

Jane couldn't believe how close he had been to losing his Lisbon; if he hadn't been fast enough Lisbon might not have been there right now. Just the mere thought of that made him cringe, causing his arms to tighten there hold on her and bring her closer.

Then all of a sudden Jane became very dizzy and his vision started to blur. This sudden bout of illness was accompanied by shrill beeping as some of the machines he was attached to alerted the medics of his deteriorating health. The medics, after hearing the shrill beeps of the machines, quickly pulled Jane away from Lisbon and laid him back onto the gurney, immediately placing an oxygen mask on his nose and mouth. Lisbon, who had yet to move from her place next to Jane's gurney, was very confused, one minute she has the love of her life safely in her arms, then the next thing she knows medics are pulling Jane away from her as high pitched beeps filled the air.

Before Jane's head had even hit the pillow he had passed out, causing Lisbon's worry to spike. Unfortunately, the medics who wouldn't answer her questions as t what was going on didn't help her worries subside either; they just continued to spout off medical jargon Lisbon didn't understand.

"We need to get him to a hospital… his adrenalin has worn off… his wounds are starting to bleed again…. His BP is dropping; get him loaded into the ambulance now! Ma'am, are you riding with us?" It took Lisbon a few moments before the Emt's question finally registered with her brain.

"Yes, I'm riding with him."

"Okay than Ma'am, hop in."

While Lisbon got in, the Emt who had been talking to her closed the door behind her. Sooner than later they were on their way to the hospital, but the ride was anything but calm.

"His Bp is still dropping"

"We're loosing him sir," those words and the long beep that accompanied it alone almost made Lisbon start crying, again.

"Someone get the crash cart," ordered one Emt, obviously the Emt who was in charge. Once the 'boss Emt' got the crash cart he immediately sliced Jane's shirt open, rubbed the paddles together and cried, "1…2…3…clear!"

Jane's body jerked with the force of the electricity surging through him, and then was still once again.

"Still no pulse'

"Alright, lets try again, 1…2…3..clear!"

Again Jane's body jerked as the paddles touched his chest, but this time his heart monitor started beeping once again.

"We've got a heart beat!" Exclaimed another Emt, just seconds before the ambulance came to a stop, and the backdoors burst open. For Lisbon the next few minutes, to her, went by in a blur. The second the doors were opened a flurry of medical doctors started rolling Jane out of the ambulance, forcing Lisbon to relinquish Jane's hand, which she had been holding the entire trip. While Jane was being rolled into surgery, a young nurse approached Lisbon and told her to wait in the waiting room until some one came to get her. Lisbon had merely nodded in reply to in shock to form actual words.

Ten minutes later, Lisbon was sitting in the waiting room with a cup of coffee; she had yet to drink out of, waiting for the love of her life to get out of surgery. At first all she did was stare at the white wall in front of her as millions of thoughts, like 'what ifs' and 'maybes', flew around her head. She knew she had to stop these thoughts because Jane hadn't died he had survived, so she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and focused on memories. First she started thinking about all the good times she had with Jane, like the time he had stumbled upon her after a really bad date.

_Flashback:_

_A few months earlier, around 10pm at the CBI office._

_ Lisbon had just got back from her third date with Jim the lawyer, but it hadn't gone to well. He had said that she was too much of a workaholic, and he could be with some one like that. She, of course, took the news like a champ and told him to have a nice day, but she truly felt awful. After she was unceremoniously dumped she headed straight for her home away from home, the CBI. _

_Once there she locked herself inside her office and cried, she cried for all the times she had been dumped because of one of her flaws, why couldn't some one love her for who she was. Then she thought maybe it's not them, maybe I'm just unlovable, and maybe I do have too many flaws. She had been crying for about 10 minutes when her office door opened, and her blonde haired consultant strode in. _

_ "Hey Lisbon what are you doing here so..." Jane said, after he strode in, but was interrupted at the site of his boss crying._

_ "Lisbon what's wrong," added Jane, he may seem like just the consultant who wanted to annoy everyone, but that didn't mean he didn't care about people._

_He especially cared about Lisbon, and he tried to ignore these feelings, but he couldn't. After a few months of denial he had finally came to the conclusion that he loved Tereasa Lisbon. Of course he still loved his wife and daughter but she owned her own special place in his heart and Tereasa Lisbon owned another. _

_ "Nothing, how did you get in my office, the door was locked?" Replied Lisbon, hoping to change the topic._

_ "Oh no Lisbon, your not changing the topic on me why are you crying, or better yet why are you crying after your date broke up with you?" But of course Jane saw what she was trying to do and then pulled one of his magic tricks on her._

_ "How did you know that's what happened?" Replied Lisbon keeping her head down as she wiped her tears, she didn't want him to see her like this._

_ "Well I knew you went on a date because throughout the entire day you were smiling and in a good mood, which means you either went on a date or solved a really hard case, and since we haven't solved any hard cases you must have went on a date. There is also the way your dressed unless you dress like that on all your Friday nights you must have been with a man you were trying to impress, and from the way your crying id say the man either died or told you it wasn't going to work out because something was wrong with you."_

_ "That's not what happened," replied Lisbon defiant as always._

_ "If not then why are you crying?"_

_ "Its none of your business"_

_ "Please Lisbon you can trust me, tell me the truth, I know that's what happened," Jane asked softly while walking over to where she was seated until he was directly in front of her. He loved her too much to see her hurting like that._

_ "You need to leave Jane and stay out of my business," ordered Lisbon, as a lone tear trickled down her cheek, contradicting the words that had just left her lips. _

_ "Lisbon…please look at me," when it became clear that Lisbon was not going to make eye contact, Jane gently placed a finger under her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. Only when he was sure he had her full attention did he continue with what he was saying._

_ "Lisbon… I have no idea why that stupid man you were dating dumped you, and I know he probably gave you some stupid reason, right?" Lisbon merely nodded accepting defeat, and abandoning her denial. _

_ "Okay than, and your probably thinking that something's wrong with you, and that nobody could possibly love you, but you're wrong, I for one think that your perfections out weigh your flaws. Which makes you not unlovable… just not loved enough by the wrong people, because I know there's someone out there who loves you more than life itself."_

_ The entire time during Jane's speech she hadn't shed anymore more tears, she had been too shocked at the intensity that Jane's eyes held as he spoke, but the second he had finished she had burst into tears._

_ At first Jane thought that maybe he had upset her, so he was quick to wrap his arms around and hold her close._

_ "Lisbon I'm sorry if I upset you some how, this was supposed to make you feel better"_

_ "No Jane," she said with a slight chuckle, "it did make me feel better because, like always, you were absolutely right about how I was feeling, and I'm glad you came."_

_ "If I didn't upset you dear, then why are you crying?" Asked Jane still a little puzzled._

_ "Because that was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me and it was exactly the right thing to say."_

_ "I'm glad Lisbon someone like you doesn't deserve to cry over such things, that man you were with should be the one that's crying because he lost something very special."_

_ "Thanks Jane"_

_ After a few more minutes in their embrace Jane was the first to break away, as he gave her that 100-watt smile that light up the room._

_ "Now come on Lisbon, how about we go get some ice cream, huh, ice cream sounds pretty good to me"_

_ "But its 10 o'clock at night, isn't it a little late for ice cream," inquired Lisbon, a small smirk on her face at his childish idea, but just because she thought it was childish didn't mean she thought it was a bad idea._

_ "Oh Lisbon, its never too late for ice cream, besides it not like you actually think it's a bad idea, you actually think it's a great idea you just want to act like it's a bad idea," shot back Jane with a knowing smile on his face._

_ "Just shut up and lets go get some ice cream," Lisbon ordered sternly, but Jane could still hear the playfulness in her voice._

_ "Yes Ma'am!" responded Jane with a mock salute._

_ They had then proceeded out of her office, into the CBI building, and out into the chilly night air. Smiling and laughing as they got into their cars, both puling out of the parking lot as they headed towards they're favorite ice cream parlor._

_End Flashback_

That night had been one of the best nights of her life, in spite of what happened earlier that day. It had been one of those moment where she had actually thought that Jane loved her, which wasn't true, was it?

Oh well, she couldn't think about that now she need to make some calls, first she would call Cho to see how things were going at the warehouse, then she would ask the nurse if Jane had any family listed in his medical records and call them. Glad that she had something to occupy her mind, she picked up he phone and dialed Cho's number, after the second ring he answered.

"Cho"

"Hey Cho its Lisbon, how are things at the warehouse?"

"Fine, Rigsby and VanPelt got Red Johns body sent over to the CBI coroner, and the crime scene techs just finished processing the scene, so I told them to send all the evidence to the CBI…" There was a short pause as Cho wondered if he should ask he question that was really on his mind, and soon came to a conclusion, " So Boss how's Jane?"

Lisbon who was a tad surprised at the Asians obvious concern couldn't help but smile, "I'm not really sure, they lost him a few times in the ambulance, but they were able to bring him back. Right now he's in surgery, it will probably be a few hours before he gets out."

" Well since everything's wrapped up here would it be okay if we headed over there."

"Sure Cho I could use some company."

"Alright boss we'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Okay Cho, bye."

"Bye"

After hanging up with Cho, Lisbon stood up and headed towards the nurses station. As she approached she could see a young blonde nurse with pretty blue eyes typing furiously on her computer.

"Excuse me I'm Agent Lisbon from the CBI, my consultant was just admitted a little bit ago, and I wanted to know if he had any family listed so I could contact them."

"Of course Ma'am let me check," replied the nurse with a courteous smile.

A couple of moments later, the nurses furious typing stopped as she got her answer.

"It seems that Mr. Jane, here, doesn't have any family listed, but he did give someone power of attorney."

"Okay, whom did he give power of attorney to?"

"Uhhh, hold on, let me check," a few more key strokes and then, " Here it is, it seems that Mr. Jane made you his power of attorney."

Lisbon was blown away; she couldn't believe Jane had actually trusted her enough to put his life in her hands.

" Okay then, ummmm, thank you"

" No problem, I'm just going to need you to sign some forms."

"Sure, what for?"

"Just normal stuff, we actually have most of his medical records online, but we still need you too sign the paper that acknowledges you as his power of attorney."

"Okay that's fine"

"Alright here you go," she then handed Lisbon the papers, and went back to work.

Lisbon gratefully took the papers, and headed back to her uncomfortable hospital chair, where she would wait for her team and sign the papers.

A/N: again im really dory I haven't updated in a while please forgive me, and don't forget to tell me how this chapters was. = )


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys, I know I lately have been taking for ever in between updates and im really sorry, but im gonna have to do it again cuz im gonna be going to this overnight camp for a week…. ill try to write while im over ther ill just have to type it up when I get back, but no promises, again im really sorry. = (**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Super Duper sorry about me not updating in like forever, ive been super busy with school about to start and everything, again im super sorry, ill try to update sooner this time.

Ch. 12 waiting

Cho, who had just arrived at the hospital, was concerned. Someone might say that it was perfectly normal for Cho to be concerned for his friends at a time like this, and it was, but what wasn't normal was that Cho's concern showed on his face.

Even in the most desperate situations Cho was always able to hide his emotions, but right now he just couldn't shove his emotions to the back of his mind like usual they were too strong. On top of being worried for Jane he was also worried for Lisbon, he had never seen her so distraught when Jane was missing. Unfortunately just because they found Jane didn't mean he was going to be okay, he still had to survive his injuries.

The second Cho, Rigsby, and VanPelt walked into the waiting room they immediately spotted Lisbon, she was hunched over in a hospital chair with a heart-broken look on her face. She looked to be in deep thought, and didn't notice them until Cho tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey boss, heard anything on Jane"

"No, I asked the nurse to check if Jane had any family members listed so I could contact them, but he dint have anyone, he just had his power of attorney listed."

"Who?"

"Me, so I had to fill out this paper work, and now I'm just waiting for a doctor to come and inform us when he is out of surgery."

"Okay"

So all the newcomers took their seats in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Cho sat next to Lisbon, and Rigsby and VanPelt sat across from them.

They had been waiting for about 4 hours when Lisbon announced she was going to go get everyone a snack from the vending machine.

"Ill go with you Lisbon," stated Cho.

"All right Cho, I think the nurse said the vending machine was two floors above us," and with that Cho and Lisbon headed to the elevator down the hall.

Once inside Cho decided to ask the question he had wanted to ask ever sine they had arrived at the hospital.

"So Lisbon how do you feel…really?"

"I feel fine Cho," at the look on Cho's face she sighed, "alright I feel guilty"

"Why?"

"If I had been paying attention I would have noticed what Red john was up to, and then he wouldn't have had me at gunpoint, and then Jane wouldn't have played hero, and then his injuries wouldn't have started bleeding again, his heart wouldn't have stopped, and…"

" No Lisbon stop it you cant blame this on your self, what would Jane say, everyone knows that nothing would have stopped Jane from trying to protect you. _"And I will always be grateful to Jane for shooting red John before he killed Lisbon, I may think Jane's a pain in the ass sometimes, but the guy did have his heart in the right place._

"What do you mean?"

" Come on boss everyone knows that Jane is in love with you and that you fell the same."

"That is not true…. I am not in love with Jane."

" Whatever you say Lisbon"

Cho then turned his body towards the elevator doors; clearly signaling the conversation was over as the elevator door dinged open. It may have been over to Cho but Lisbon's mind continued on with the conversation regardless.

Back in the waiting room…

"Rigsby do you think Jane is going to be okay?" VanPelt asked rather timidly.

"Of course Jane is going to be okay, he wouldn't just leave Lisbon like that."

"I know it's just…" But before she could finish her sentence she burst into tears.

Rigsby startled by the sudden outburst, tried to console the crying VanPelt.

"Come on VanPelt what's the matter?"

"I j-just keep t-thinking…what I-f he doesn't m-make it," replied VanPelt in between sniffles. Not many people knew this, but VanPelt had grown rather fond of the annoying yet kind consultant, she even considered him a friend.

Rigsby could relate to how VanPelt was feeling, because he too had thought about what would happen if Jane didn't make it through this ordeal.

"Don't worry VanPelt he'll make it, if he had wanted to die don't you think he would have after the first time Red John stabbed him, no, he wants to live." Rigsby replied firmly, while putting an arm around her. At first when he put his arm around her shoulders he thought she would pull away, but instead she actually welcomed his action by burying her head in his shoulder as she continued to cry.

And truth be told he couldn't have been happier that she trusted him enough to let him console her, she didn't let just anyone put their arms around her. She also didn't allow just anyone to fall in love with her, but then again she didn't actually know that he had fallen in love with her.

VanPelt was glad that Rigsby was their she always seemed to feel better when Rigsby was around se just chose to ignore it, she also ignored the fact that Rigsby had a crush on her because VanPelt couldn't date Rigsby it jus wasn't professional, and she didn't want to admit to herself that she might actually return his feelings.

Cho almost smiled when he and Lisbon came back from the vending machine and saw Rigsby comforting VanPelt. Lisbon too had noticed Rigsby and VanPelt, but wt really got her attention was VanPelt's tears, and she was about to say something but was stopped by Cho who gave her a small shake of the head. Lisbon nodded, she understood what Cho meant VanPelt would be okay; Rigsby would take care of her. Cho may not of smiled at the sight of Rigsby and VanPelt, but he did smile at the thought of what Jane would have said if he has seen them. He probably would have said something just to see them get embarrassed. He may act like he didn't like Jane but he had come to consider him a good friend.

Cho and Lisbon had just sat down, after handing Rigsby and VanPelt their food, when a doctor in his mid 50's with graying brown hair walked into the room. At the sound of the doors opening the entire team brought their gaze to the doctor that just walked in.

"Is anyone here for a Mr. Jane?"

The second those words left the doctor's mouth everyone stood up, but Lisbon was the one who answered his question.

"We're here for Jane"

The doctor seemed a tad startled at the sight of the blood covered agent and her team of tough looking agents, but seemed to immediately get over it, he had seen much worse. After taking a quick look at his clipboard the doctor explained Jane's prognosis to the team.

"Well Mr. Jane was brought in with two stab wounds, multiple lacerations, contusions and swelling of the face and torso, not to mention serious blood loss, but some how he pulled through," added the doctor with a small smile," sadly, he's not out of the woods yet, he may have made it through surgery, but the amount of blood he's lost and the stress his body has been through has caused him to go into a coma while his body recuperates, and he might not wake up from it." At the looks of horror on the teams face he quickly continued," but if he makes it through tonight his chances of waking up get considerably higher."

The team of agents seemed to accept his statement as hope showed brightly in their faces.

"Are we aloud to see him," asked the petite green-eyed agent standing nearest to him who seemed to radiate authority.

"Yes, but only one at a time," the other agents seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement as they all nodded to each other.

"Boss you should go first," the Asian standing beside the green eyed woman stated, although to him it seemed more like an order. She seemed to think so to as, because her protest seemed to die in her throat as she quietly nodded," Thanks."

The Asian nodded with a small smile and gestured to the corridor of hospital rooms.

"What room is he in doctor," asked the petite woman, looking eager to see her friend.

"Its room #347, but before you go would you mind telling me your names," the doctor asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Oh right I'm sorry we didn't even give you our names, ummm, I'm Agent Lisbon and this is my team, that's Agent Cho," Lisbon said pointing towards the agent who gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

"That's Agent VanPelt," gesturing towards the pretty red head, who gave a small wave.

"And that's Agent Rigsby," pointing towards the tall brown haired agent, who also gave a small wave of greeting.

"We're from the CBI," continued Lisbon once everyone had been properly introduced.

"Yes I know, his occupation is listed on his file, and I noticed your badges," gesturing towards their badges clipped to their pants," Now that I know who you are I'll let you go visit your friend, but let me warn you if he wakes up he may not remember exactly what happened because of the great deal of trauma his body has been through but with a little help it should come back" continued the doctor with a sympathetic smile, before promptly walking away to go help another patient. The team was sorts expecting Jane to not remember everything, so the news didn't come as a surprise.

Once the doctor was out of site Lisbon turned back to her team, "Ill try to be quick, I don't want to keep you guys from visiting him."

"Don't worry about it boss, I think we'll just end up coming back tomorrow, right guys?" Cho asked glancing at Rigsby and VanPelt.

"Yea we'll probably just come back tomorrow, isn't that right Rigsby?" replied VanPelt, this time glancing at Rigsby. Noticing after a few moments that everyone was waiting on his answer he was quick to agree," Yea, besides Jane probably would enjoy you company better than ours," Rigsby quickly agreed."

Lisbon smiled a little at her teams thought fullness, and their not so subtle way of giving her some alone time with Jane.

"Thanks guys," replied Lisbon with gratitude, before turning and quickly walking towards Jane's room.

Upon entering Jane's room Lisbon was shocked at what she saw. Jane looked as if he was drowning in his own hospital bed, he was super thin and as pale as a ghost, and on top of that a myriad of bruises and gauze covered his body. She wished she never had to see Jane, or any member of her team, like that again.

Once she had gotten over the initial shock of seeing Jane, Lisbon pulled up a chair right next to Jane and held his hand. She had hoped his hand would be warm and comforting like it usually was, but instead it was cold and limp. The only proof that Jane was even alive was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Soon Lisbon's exhaustion caught up with her, and the gentle beeping of the monitor lulled her to sleep, Jane's hand sill lightly clasped in her own.

When Lisbon opened her eyes she had no idea how long she had been asleep, but apparently the nurses had allowed her to spend the night. Once that knowledge was established, she wondered what had awoken her in the first place. First thing she noticed was that the hand that used to be cold and limp was now warm, and gently squeezing her own. With a start Lisbon quickly looked up into the electrifying blue eyes of Patrick Jane.

"Hey, how do you feel? Should I get a nurse?" whispered Lisbon quietly, but before she could push the nurse call button Jane stopped her.

"I'm Fine, but how do you feel?"

Lisbon quickly looked away, she was afraid to look into his eyes and see the blatant concern in them, so she tried to deflect. "You're the one in the hospital bed, and you asking me how I feel", quipped Lisbon a fake smile gracing her lips.

"Nice try Lisbon, but I know a deflection when I see one, so ill ask again, how do _you_ feel?" Replied Jane in a firm voice while gently grasping her chin and forcing her eyes to meet him, an action she had done to him not to long ago.

Knowing that Jane wouldn't let this be, she decided honesty would be the best approach, so with a sigh she answered his question.

"Alright I feel, relieved that you okay, exhausted after everything that's happened, and a little freaked out at what almost happened"

"What, me almost dying or you almost dying", Jane asked quietly, while rubbing soothing circles on the back of Lisbon's hand.

Lisbon's eyes grew wide when she heard what Jane had said, "Wait, so you remember what happened?"

"Most of it, but we'll talk about that later, right now I want you to answer my question"

Lisbon sighed knowing once again there was no use in avoiding his questions any longer.

"To tell you the truth, I'm freaked out about both"

"And what about that night mare you had?" Prodded Jane gently, still maintaining his soothing ministration on the back of her hand.

"How did you know about…" Asked Lisbon in disbelief, but stopped mid sentence at the sight of Jane's raised eyebrows.

"Of course you know about the nightmare," annoyance coating her every word.

"Now are you going to tell me about it, or are you just going to sit there in awe of my powers," teased Jane with a smirk.

Lisbon lightly slapped his arm, trying to act angry, but she couldn't help but smile a little at his teasing.

"Bu in al seriousness Lisbon, tell me about your dream, it might help, and trust if anyone knows about nightmares, its me." Replied Jane, all teasing gone to be replaced by concern yet again.

Jane could see Lisbon's shoulders slump when she finally gave in, "Fine, but if you tell anyone, so help me god I'll…."

"Don't worry Lisbon I wont tell anyone I already know what your capable of," interrupted with a smirk, glad to see the old Lisbon coming back.

After searching his eyes for any hint of deception, and seeing none, she started recounting all the gruesome details of the nightmare she had during the small amount of sleep she did get.

A/N: next chapter we hear about Lisbon's dream, and hear Jane's memories about what happens. Plz review = )


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: here's the next chapter :)

_Lisbon's dream…._

_ IT was dark, and not the normal dark either, it was the sort of darkness that suffocates someone, and Lisbon had no idea why. In fact Lisbon had no idea where she was, but before she could ponder this, the scenery changed, now she was in her office. Again Lisbon had no idea what was going on, she didn't seem to be in any danger, at least she didn't remember being in any danger…._

"_Lisbon, you look confused, something wrong?"_

_ Startled, Lisbon spun around to see one annoying consult standing in front of her, without any wounds. "Jane what are you doing here, I thought you were in the hospital?"_

_ Now Jane was the one who looked confused, "Lisbon are you sure your okay, why would you think I'd be at the hospital, maybe you should be there." Inquired Jane, with teasing tone._

Now Lisbon was really befuddled, hadn't Red John kidnapped Jane? Hadnt Jane gotten hurt? Millions of thought just like these went through Lisbon's head.

"Jane what's going on where are we?"

Jane's brow furrowed as he saw how serious Lisbon was, "We're in your office Lisbon, where do you think we are?" Jane paused, his exspression turning into one of concern, "Lisbon are you sure you don't want to go….." But before Jane could finish his sentence he choked as blood started drippin out of his mouth.

Lisbon was shocked, jane had looked fine two seconds ago, but she could only watch in horror, as cuts and stab wounds started forming out of no where on Janes body.

Jane too looked shocked at what was happening, his eyes shone with fear and disbelief, begging Lisbon to help. Thats all it took for Lisbon to jump into action and try to help Jane.

"Hold on Jane, I'm coming," but as soon as she tried to move her legs and assist her consultant, her limbs would not obey her. She tried to tell Jane this but her voice seemed to fail her too.

Jane on the other hand didn't seem to understand this, he actually thought she was refusing to help him

"Lisbon*Cough* help!" he, unlike her, was able to cry out to her in between mouthfuls of blood, before falling to the ground. Lisbon again tried to reach him, but couldn't, but she would never forget the look of betrayal that shown in Jane's eyes before the light had slowly seeped out of them. The last thing she had heard before she woke up was red Johns horrific laugh echoing in her ears.

By the time Lisbon had finished telling Jane about her dream, she was in tears, even Jane's eyes were a little too glossy. Usually Jane would never hug Lisbon without permission, he would probably end up with at least one broken appendage, but right now Lisbon seemed to be giving him unspoken permission to do just that. So with great love he gently tugged Lisbon's arm until she understood what he was asking and climbed onto his hospital bed.

Once Lisbon was carefully situated in Jane's arms he started to whisper soothing nothings into her ear until her tears finally stopped. It was until her own water work display had ended did she notice that Jane to had been silently crying. Turning in his arms Lisbon saw that tears still silently streamed down Jane's face.

"Now Jane… I know why I'm crying… but why are you?" Observed Lisbon in between sniffles, trying to lighten the mood. Jane took pity on her attempt, and let out a small chuckle, but his face quickly turned serious.

"I'm so sorry Lisbon," apologized Jane, tears again welling up in his eyes, "I'm so sorry I caused you all this pain….

"What? How is this your fault?" Lisbon questioned.

"I shouldn't have let Red John kidnap me, I should have fought harder, or ran faster, then you wouldn't have those nightmare…and you might not have almost been killed." Explained Jane tearfully, with guilt ever present in his voice.

Lisbon almost started crying again at the guilt o his face, he actually thought it was his fault. Lisbon, because of her job, had always been able to read people, Jane being the exception as he was a little harder to read, but right now Jane was letting his mask down, he was an open book. Right know Lisbon could see all the emotions playing out on his face, the guilt, the shame, and the love. She knew that what Jane needed right now was comfort, so Lisbon laid a tender hand on the side of his face and gave him exactly that.

"No Jane this is not your fault," when jane looked as if he wanted to argue, she gave him a pointed look, "It. Is. Not. Your fault, Red John was a sick and twisted person, you shouldn't feel guilty, you're a hero, you saved my life, you were tortured and yet you wouldn't give Red John the info he wanted…I wanted to thank you for that, for not giving in, and for saving my life."

"Thank you Lisbon, I needed that," marveled Jane," besides we might just finally be even for all the times you've saved my butt," added Jane trying to lighten the mood. It worked; as soon as he said it Lisbon's face broke out into a genuine smile.

"Hahaha, nope you still owe me," joked Lisbon, but then turned serious, "you said you remembered most of what happened, what do you remember?"

"Well I remember, you know red john kidnapping me, the…torture, and I remember, being stabbed when you found me, you applying pressure to my wound, Cho arresting Red John, being loaded into the ambulance, I remember seeing y-you," he then paused as he got closer to the hostage situation," you getting grabbed by Red John so I sat up, but then I froze I didn't know what to do, he was going to kill you, I couldn't lose you, and then I heard the click of the gun as he got ready to shoot and I reacted I couldn't let him take away another thing I loved, not again, I grabbed Rigsby's gun and I shot him, I shot red John, and you'd think I would be all freaked out that I shot some one, but I didn't, I just kept thinking that you were safe, and that he hadn't gotten to you, and the you were standing next to me, and then I noticed I was still holding the gun so I set it down, after that I had the sudden urge to hug you to just make sure you were actually there, that you were okay, so I did I hugged you, and then everything foes fuzzy, I got really dizzy and then I passed out, and I don't remember the rest." Jane, by the end of his tale, looked almost relieved that he had finally told someone about what he felt when he shot Red John.

Now Lisbon was tearing up again, she had no idea what Jane had been thinking when he'd shot Red John, but now she knew, and she could have kissed him for all he had done for her, so that's what she did.

After he had finished recounting his side of the story, she had grabbed his face and crashed his lips onto hers. At first Jane had been taken completely off guard by her kiss, but after the initial shock had passed Jane was soon responding with gusto. There lips melded together perfectly, and soon Jane was asking entrance into Lisbon's mouth, where they're tongues tangled in the familiar dance of lovers.

Jane had only kissed one person like he was kissing Lisbon now, his wife. Even then it was different, it had been just as loving, but different somehow.

Lisbon would stand up in court to testify that Patrick Jane was the best kisser she had ever encountered. Most of the men she had dated tended to kiss her roughly, or they were never in sync with her. Jane on the other hand was gentle yet his passion never wavered, and he was in complete sync with her movements, and the amount of love present in his kiss was over whelming.

Their kiss had to finally come to an end when the need for air became too great to ignore. Both Lisbon and Jane were both breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads together, enjoying the intimacy in their actions. Jane was the first to break the silence.

"Lisbon, I know we need to talk about what just happened, but we both are exhausted, lets just go to sleep and tomorrow we'll talk, alright?"

Lisbon did her best to hide her disappointment in having to go home; now that Jane was okay she didn't see a reason to stay.

"That's a great I idea we're both tired, so ill see you tomorrow Jane," Lisbon replied, while simultaneously getting out of the hospital bed. Before she could even put one foot on the cold tile floor, a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling Lisbon back into Jane chest. Startled by Jane's actions, Lisbon was only able to give a small yelp before Jane's chest was pressed up against her back once again.

"Stay Lisbon, besides you obviously didn't want to go, and I didn't want you to go," replied Jane, the last part spoken in an almost whisper, but enough for Lisbon to hear. Touched by Jane's words, she didn't even mention the way he read her mind, she merely nodded her head and snuggled deeper into his warmth, quickly falling sleep. Jane couldn't help but watch as his fiery boss/love of his life slept peacefully, before he too succumbed to the inevitable and fell asleep, starting one of the best nights of sleep Jane has ever had.

**A/N: Plz Review**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: so so so sorry i haven't updated in like forever life sucks and decided to get in the way for those of you who are still with me thank you so much im not sure if i should do a squeal but i might, no promises though and this time im gonna right out the entire story before i post it = )again super duper sorry.

The sun was just rising when a blonde haired man in a hospital bed blearily opened his eyes. While the petite brunette clutched tightly in his arms still slept peacefully. The man couldn't help but smile when he looked down at the women in his arms, for reasons only he would be able to describe.

Jane woke up to, what he would to describe as, the most beautiful thing in the world. Not only had he had the best nights sleep he's ever had in his life, he got to wake up to the wonderful sight of Teresa Lisbon sleeping peacefully in his arms. Not many were lucky enough to glimpse the serious agent Lisbon relax, but Jane had been lucky enough to see it every once in a blue moon, like when she fell asleep on her couch or when Jane forced her to relax. Which is why Jane couldn't help but smile as Lisbon slept in his arms something he hoped he would be able to do more often.

Knowing he would only have a little bit more time before Lisbon woke up, Jane decided to enjoy his amazing view while he could. So with a little careful adjusting Jane settled in and watched the tough Teresa Lisbon sleep

Lisbon did not want to wake up, not only had she slept nightmare free, she also was extremely comfortable. Just thinking about how comfortable she was made her snuggle even deeper into the warmth of the strong chest behind her.

Wait, _strong chest, _Lisbon didn't remember her bed ever having a strong chest. Knowing she needed to open her eyes, but afraid to see what she would find Lisbon slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was not in her room and that there wasn't just someone sleeping behind her, that someone also had his arms wrapped securely around her waist, but before she could react, the person behind let out a very familiar chuckle.

"Its okay Lisbon, it's just me, remember?"

Jane could feel the tension leave Lisbon's body as she remembered everything that had happened last night, becoming completely relaxed in his arms.

Smiling sheepishly, Lisbon turned in Jane's arms so they could talk face-to-face, "sorry about that, I guess my brain was sill catching up with the rest of me."

"Its okay Lisbon," reassured Jane, before he answered the questions he knew was coming, "and don't worry, its only 7:00, we still have a little bit more time to talk, they don't check on me until 7:30."

Lisbon glared, "you need to stop doing that," said Lisbon trying but failing to sound angry.

Jane just laughed, which caused Lisbon to break out into a grin; she loved seeing him laugh. Jane soon became serious as he said something he had wanted to say since she woke up

"You know you really are beautiful Lisbon", pointed out Jane, while gently stroking her cheek.

Lisbon couldn't help but blush, "How can you think I'm beautiful, when I have severe bed head, and my make-up is all messed up," replied Lisbon jokingly, trying to defuse some of the tension in the air.

Jane mouth turned up in a small smile before he once again turned serious, "because Lisbon you're always beautiful to me," his voice was quiet now as he moved his face closer and closer to hers, until their noses were almost touching.

Lisbon didn't reply with words instead she closed the distance between them and captured his mouth with hers. This kiss was different then the one from last night, that one was desperate and needy, while this one was slow and loving.

Jane immediately responded to Lisbon's kiss reveling in the way he could finally kiss her when ever he wanted, except at work of course Lisbon would never allow that to happen, although he might be able to persuade to do _certain _activities when the CBI was empty. Before Jane could pursue his pleasing thoughts, he was distracted by Lisbon slowly tracing his lower lip with her tongue, practically begging for access to his mouth.

Happily obliging, Jane had to suppress a moan, not wanting to alert hospital staff, when their tongues finally met in wet tongue clashing battle, so hot it would make a porn star blush (A/N: not that I would know). Knowing that now was not the time to engage in the tempting activity they were so close to committing, Jane regretfully pulled away.

Lisbon whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but could understand why he had needed to stop their impromptu make out session.

When both their breathing had returned to normal, Lisbon decided now was the best time to discuss what happened two seconds ago and the night before.

"Jane about last night and what happened a little bit ago, what does it mean?"

Jane's answer was given with the utmost honesty in his eyes,' what it means Lisbon is that we are finally admitting we have feelings," at the look she gave him, he quickly added "and I know we never actually voiced those feelings, but we both know they're there."

Jane waited patiently as Lisbon seemed to mull over his words, and visibly relaxed when the answered showed in her eyes.

"I think your right Jane, and about how we haven't voiced our feelings ill go first, I really… really like you Jane," replied Lisbon, the last part spoken almost shyly.

Jane being the observant person that he is and knowing Lisbon like the back of his hand could tell that Lisbon wasn't ready to say I love you and truth be told Jane didn't even think he was ready himself, so Lisbon's 'I like you' did not upset him they only made him happier.

Jane was so far into his thought he didn't even notice that Lisbon was waiting for an answer, but one look at her could tell his silence said more than enough words. With embarrassment in her eyes Lisbon slowly began to stand up, thinking that the only feelings Jane had for her was that of a fling.

Before she could get far though Jane's strong arms shot out and grabbed her hips, brought her back to the bed and gave her a tight hug. Lisbon who was not expecting this could only lay stiffly in his arms still unsure of his feelings.

Once Jane's arms released their tight grip fractionally, Lisbon was able to finally look at his face, as previously her face had been buried in his chest. The giant smile on his face not only surprised he but gave her hope something only two seconds ago thought didn't exist

"Lisbon before you go jumping to conclusions let me just say I really, really like you too." Comforted Jane, smile seemingly permanently plastered onto his face.

His infectious smile then caused Lisbon to smile goofily back, glad that everything had been cleared up. Her excitement was only heightened when he gently leaned down and brought his lips to her in a gentle loving kiss expressing his feeling n every movement of his lips. When air became a necessity they both reluctantly pulled apart, smiles back on their faces as they look into each other's eyes.

They may not know what the future will be like, but they did know that as long as they were with each other everything would be all right.

A/N: again so sorry hope you liked it


End file.
